


Together

by prompto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama takes what he has grown to want-- Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I randomly wrote my first Haikyuu!! drabble. It's not complete. I might finish it if I get enough response on this. I see Kageyama being a huge dork at initial forms of intimacy, but I also seeing him being pretty dominant if he really wants something so I kinda went that way with it in this instance? But yeah, hope it's okay for my first attempt.

Kageyama wasn't one to be so bold.

  
It was completely different when he was on the court, taking in his surroundings and adapting to situations. In some instances it required him to make statements to get things back on track, even more so when it came to anything revolving around Hinata.

  
The little ball of energy always seemed to find a new way to annoy him; yet, he couldn't deny that deep down he would silently  _long_  for those moments to occur just for that chance of having that interaction with the wannabe ace. Seeing how his eyes would light up, or how his voice would waver to that higher tone-- it always made him feel.. _alive_  in a way.

  
In fact, he hadn't felt so alive until he had first met Hinata back in middle school.

  
"Just one more!"

  
Those words always made Kageyama appear somewhat annoyed on the outside, but on the inside he knew he didn't mind giving the other another toss. He'd probably give anything to Hinata just to see him as happy as he generally was, more so just because he wanted to be the source of that happiness. Kageyama still hated admitting to that too.

But lately, he'd also longed to become the source of other emotions.

The negative emotions had come first, but obviously Hinata's determination had won out in the end. Having experienced the forceful wave of change ever since they joined up with Karasuno, Kageyama had his entire perspective changed as far as relating to team members and someone he had come to value as a partner in a way.

  
They were strongest together, anyone could see that.

  
It was completely different being a member of that strength, feeling the synergy that was created each time the tips of his fingers hit that ball which only heightened that strength as it was thrown in a way that was only truly meant to hit Hinata's palm. Each time he watched it unfold before his very eyes, Kageyama felt himself drawing closer and closer to Hinata.

  
Until one day it wasn't just a trick of his mind, he had drawn so close to him that the very hints of labored breathing could be heard and felt against his upper chest.

  
The fact that they were alone in the gym much as they had been lately was a distant thought in his mind. Only Hinata took up his vision, and the moment those brown eyes met his own, he felt a sense of urgency that had been steadily building in the past month.

  
The sound of rubber scuffing the floor resonated as Kageyama effectively pinned Hinata against the matted wall, his hands gripping along his slim sides to level him against the wall in a way that had their bodies pushing together in the best of ways. They fit together in so many ways, Kageyama proving that further as he silenced Hinata's questioning with a brush of his lips on his own. The merest touch had him reeling though, the need for more of Hinata growing so much that he gripped more along his sides and deepened the kiss.

  
Hinata attempted to clamor through the shock that had hit him from the moment Kageyama had begun to back him up against the wall. He knew the connection was there, it had always been there. Though his teenage curiosities sometimes took a backseat to his love of volleyball, Kageyama had somehow managed to work his way into both aspects..so he could hardly ignore the setter. It was even more difficult to do so whenever he felt his first kiss being taken by said setter. Not that he minded with how flushed his face was and how his small hands began to run along Kageyama's back to grip at his jersey.

  
Returning the kiss was more than clumsy at first for Hinata, and even somewhat for Kageyama. But from day one they had aligned their destinies together, their minds constantly set on one another, and their skills further honed by the other's presence. Kageyama found himself craving more of Hinata as he experienced more of that connection, savoring how it felt to have Hinata solely meant for himself. It got to the point that he needed to have him entirely, to have him writhing in his touch and whimpering his name. Kageyama had gotten off to that more often than he cared to admit.

  
"K-Kageya-ma.." Hinata could hardly mutter the setter's name without stuttering, the touches on his jersey shifting to touch along his skin and making him feel even hotter than he already had been.

  
The setter silenced him again. Only able to stand staring at him for a moment, seeing Hinata's flushed features and how he spoke his name in such need turned him on too much. It was cruel how easily Hinata could merely say his name or give him a look and he'd feel his shorts become more than uncomfortable.

  
With how Hinata clung to him, the kiss delved into a more passionate moment. He explored more by letting his tongue roam into that small mouth, Kageyama's thoughts dragged further down into that desperate need for Hinata as he thought of just how warm and hot that mouth would be around his cock. It made him push more against Hinata, feeling the hardness of the other's cock through the thin material of his gym shorts.

  
It wasn't like him to do this. Normally he would've been too flustered at the concept of being this close to another person. Despite his serious demeanor, he did have a fondness for Hinata that had grown to where he was pushed to step out of his realm of normalcy. For whatever reason Hinata was able to push him to do things he'd never do before, or in this instance to become someone needing the fix for an addiction.

  
Someone who was willing to do  _ **anything**_  to get that fix.

  
"Is this..okay..?" Kageyama could barely speak in an even tone while he rested his forehead against Hinata's, staring at him closely as he pushed their hips to rub together which only made him bite back a moan.

  
"Y-Yeah.." Hinata managed to get out in a slight gasp. "..I trust you." Despite it being mostly his hormones that drove the need for more of whatever Kageyama was planning, he couldn't deny that intensity that came with being in Kageyama's presence. Nor could he deny how red his face became at seeing how Kageyama was staring at him.

  
So when he felt himself being swept away in another intense kiss that he was becoming more acquainted in keeping up with, Hinata eagerly moaned against Kageyama's lips while letting their tongues meet once again.

  
_I trust you.._

  
Kageyama could hear the words ringing in the back of his mind as he ran his hand into the smaller teen's shorts. Feeling the slickness of pre-cum on his palm as his fingers gripped at Hinata's cock, he couldn't help but to find himself wanting to make Hinata his own in every way possible. His lips drifted along to the decoy's neck, tasting the hints of sweat as he licked and began to bite along his skin. There was a strong desire to mark Hinata, to avoid having others gazes look at his frame in the way Kageyama did.

  
Only ** _he_**  had a right to do that.

 

_~ tbc?_


End file.
